Fardtown
Fardtown is a 19-20th century industrialy themed city History Fardtown was founded on january the 5th by Gametbiggetje. When a founded the town his idiology was to make a peaceful and green town. He built a mine, church, bank and a pub. At the time when a was working on the church a citizen from Yugoslavia arrived and built a Yugoslavian embassy and Aryan woods embassy. A day or 2 later his long time friend Boi420 arrived to help him with the town. Boi420 came with the idea of making a brewery Gametbiggetje was a bit sceptical about this first but went along with it anyway (He definitly doesn't regret doing it now). The building process took quite a while due to poor tools and smelteries (the whole process lasted about 2 weeks (not constant working) mainly because the roof was made from bricks and it was pretty hard to get for us). They also liked to do exploring and when they were exploring one day they stumbled upon a fairly large Cold Ocean biome their main interests in this biome were the polar bears that spawned there. They came with the idea to sell the polar bears cause noone was doing it yet. There was no way for them to transport the bears so they dug canals and transported them by boat. The first costumer was HairyFourskin he paid us 20 diamonds for a bear so we were quite happy since it used to be a large amount for us. Economy was bad for a while and not much more happend than some terrain flattening. When Gametbiggetje got interested in mine industry due to his local history he decided to build a mineshaft. This mineshaft was a giant boost for the town since they now had a proper way of getting resources. Gametbiggetje thought the shaft needed a "gathering building" for mineworkers so he built one next to it. At this point Fardtown started to get a small amount of visitors one of them was sulkyskeleton which improved the road network from Fardtown to Yugoslavia. Since Gametbiggetje wanted to expand the mine a built another mineshaft. This shaft measures at around 63 blocks and was the tallest object in Fardtown. the building stayed empty for a long time but served its purpose. When he got into the industry thing he wanted to make a coal washery (serves no real purpose in minecraft) and since it wasnt very useful he made it into a pumpkin farm, this is currently the heart of the economy of Fardtown. Later HairyFourskin came around and liked the town so he spent quite some time over there and built the 4SKIN tower. At the time Hairy was here i built the powerplant which is currently still empty. After i realized we had no houses a built a couple of houses near the power plant and sulkyskeleton was the first one the buy one. When uwuville started to rise we negotiated a alliance pact and since we wanted to do something useful with the alliance i started to build a road (still not finished). When i someone told me uwuville had skeleton horses and i could have them i built a rail road between Fardtown and uwuville (sadly they all died due to unsafe transport). I soon realised i was running out of space so expanded in the north and build a pretty large bridge. The north doesn't have much more than a automatic furnace and a Work In Progress townhall. I also tried to make a "Undercity" once in the sewer system but it never got far. At about march the 12th i started finishing the second mineshaft. Alliances * Allianced with UwUville * Strong bond with Buenos Aires * Strong bond with Cockistan Buildings This section will becoming soon i already made it before but apperanly if you press a wrong button it will wipe everthing